1880 in poetry
Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Events Works published Australia * Henry Kendall, Songs from the Mountains. Canada * Charles G.D. Roberts, Orion and Other Poems.Keith, W. J., "Poetry in English: 1867-1918", article in The Canadian Encyclopedia, retrieved February 8, 2009. Published at author's expense. United Kingdom * H.C. Beeching and J.W. Mackail led a group of seven Balliol College Oxford members in publishing ''The Masque of B-ll—l, which is immediately suppressed by authorities * Robert Bridges, Poems (see also Poems 1873, 1879)Cox, Michael, editor, The Concise Oxford Chronology of English Literature, Oxford University Press, 2004, ISBN 0-19-860634-6 * Robert Browning, Dramatic Idyls, second series (see also Dramatic Idyls 1879) * Jean Ingelow, Poems, Volume 1 is a reprint the 23rd edition of Poems (1863); Volume 2 is a reprint from the sixth edition of A Story of Doom (1867); (see also Poems: Third Series 1885) * Andrew Lang, XXII Ballades in Blue China * Emily Pfeiffer, Sonnets and Songs * Algernon Charles Swinburne: ** The Heptalogia; or, The Seven Against Sense, parodies of seven contemporary poets: Alfred Lord Tennyson, Robert Browning, Elizabeth Browning, Coventry Patmore, Robert Lord Lytton, Dante Gabriel Rossetti and Swinburne himself ** Songs of the Springtides ** Studies in Song * John Addington Symonds, New and Old * James Thomson, The City of Dreadful Night, and Other Poems, the title poem was first published in the National Reformer, March 22–May 17, 1874 * William Watson, The Prince's Quest, and Other Poems United States * Bret Harte, Poetical Works''Ludwig, Richard M., and Clifford A. Nault, Jr., ''Annals of American Literature: 1602–1983, 1986, New York: Oxford University Press ("If the title page is one year later than the copyright date, we used the latter since publishers frequently postdate books published near the end of the calendar year." — from the Preface, p vi) * Oliver Wendell Holmes, The Iron Gate and Other Poems * Sidney Lanier, The Science of English Verse, scholarship, United States * Henry Wadsworth Longfellow, Ultima Thule, United StatesCalhoun, Charles C. Longfellow: A Rediscovered Life. Boston: Beacon Press, 2004. ISBN 0-8070-7026-2 * Richard Henry Stoddard, Poems Other languages * Rosalia de Castro, Follas novas, Galician poems written in Spain * Paul Verlaine, Sagesse, France Awards and honors Births Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * January 14 – Joseph Warren Beach (died 1957), American poet, critic and literary scholar * February 27 – Angelina Weld Grimke (died 1958), African American lesbian journalist and poetAudre Lorde, 'A burst of light: Living with cancer', A Burst of Light, Ithaca, NY: Firebrand Books, 1988, page 73 * August 12 – Radclyffe Hall (died 1943), British poet and novelist * August 26 – Guillaume Apollinaire, (died 1918), French poet, writer, and art critic * September 16 – Alfred Noyes (died 1958), English poet, best known for his ballads The Highwayman (1906) and The Barrel Organ ;Also: ** Bahinabai Chaudhari बहिणाबाई चौधरी (died 1951), illiterate , Indian, Marathi-language poet whose son wrote down her poems for her ** Grant Hervey (died 1933), Australian Deaths Birth years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * May 8 – Jones Very (born 1813), American essayist, poet, clergyman, and mystic associated with the American Transcendentalism movement * July 7 – Lydia Maria Child, 78, American abolitionist, women's rights activist, opponent of American expansionism, Indian rights activist, novelist, journalist and poet * November 6 – Estanislao del Campo (born 1834), Argentina * December 22 – George Eliot, pseudonym of Mary Ann Evans, 61, English novelist and poet * date not known: ** Eliza Dunlop ** Epes Sargent (born 1813) American editor, poet and playwright See also * 19th century in poetry * 19th century in literature * List of years in poetry * List of years in literature * Victorian literature * French literature of the 19th century * Poetry Notes External links *"A Time-Line of Poetry in English" Web page of the Representative Poetry Online Web site, University of Toronto Category:1800s in poetry Poetry * Category:Poetry by year Category:Years in poetry